Percy's illness
by daughterofolympus
Summary: I suck at these... Anyway Percy gets sick and Annabeth takes care of him, Percabeth fluff
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm new here, so be nice to me. This is my first fanfic. I have tried to fix any errors, so I apologize in advance. I would also like to inform you that 1) mustaches rule. 2) I love pizza.3) Elmo bubble farts. Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot, this story is going to be in third person.

Percy woke up at 6:32am. Percy didn't really feel all that well. His head hurt, his eyes stung, and he had a stomachache. He was coughing a lot, too. Percy looked into his bathroom mirror, and what saw startled him something terrible. His eyes were puffy, his skin was pale, and he just looked terrible. As he walked out of the bathroom, Annabeth walked in. "Percy, are you OK?" Annabeth looked and sounded worried. Percy didn't answer her. "Percy? Percy? Percy? PERCY!" Annabeth shouted his name. "Huh? Oh, hi, Annabeth. What did you need?" Annabeth thought for a minute, and replied, "Percy, it's free schedule today. I was going to ask you what you wanted to do, but you don't look well."

"I'm fine Annabeth. What do you want to do?"

"Are you sure you're OK?" Percy nodded his head. "Hey, Annabeth can we go to the beach?" Annabeth had to think for a moment. "Hmmm… I don't know. That depends. Are you going to pull me under? Are you going to go tidal wave on me?" Annabeth began listing all the bad thing Percy had done to her at the beach. Holding up his right hand Percy promised "I swear on the River Styx that I won't do anything you listed today." Satisfied, Annabeth gave in. Percy fist pumped right there in the room, in front of his girlfriend, nearly punching her in the face. Annabeth slapped him, laughing.

They walked to the beach, Percy's head feeling a bit light. When they got to the beach Percy set down the towel he had brought patting a place next to him for Annabeth. His head hurt so much but he couldn't let Annabeth know it would ruin her free day. He got out his snacks from the basket he brought. The cuple sat in silence, every once in a while, Percy crunching loudly on his Doritos. Percy didn't know what made him feel so sick. He decided a little swim might help. Boy was he wrong!

As soon as Percy stepped into the water, he felt better, but it only lasted for a second. As usual, fish started to float to him. _Get away from me! _Percy tried to warn the fish, but they ignored him andstarted cuddling him._ No son of Poseidon! We will cuddle you make you feel welcome in our home_. Percy ducked under the water, and threw up. Annabeth on the shore saw this rise to the surface. She saw Percy get out of the lake, dry, uncovered, thank goodness. Annabeth ran to her boyfriend's side, and helped him sit down. She began yelling at him "Percy why didn't you tell me you were sick! I could have helped you for gods' sake! "Annabeth continued yelling until Percy threw up on her shoes. "Oh my Gods! Percy are you ok?" Annabeth mentally face palmed. Of course he wasn't OK! Stupid question! Annabeth thought to herself. "Anyway, let's get you to bed. Percy started to tell her he was going to throw up again, but Annabeth didn't hear him, as his voice was very hoarse. Percy began heaving the contents of his stomach onto his t- shirt this time. Annabeth stared at him, telling him to relax. Percy started gasping for air then went into a coughing fit, occasionally blood coming out. Percy saw Annabeth was running to get Chiron, when darkness overcame him, and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. So, I'm finding that a few people like my story. Yay! I have followers, too! Okay. I'll take any suggestions for anything. Again, I am not perfect, so there are probably some mistakes. Anyway, onto the story. This chapter will not be in third person, and like some stories I've read, I won't repeat events when I change point of views. (Oh, my gods, I just realized what POV stands for! I feel dumb now.)

Disclaimer: Do I write like a professional 42 year old MAN?!

Percy's POV:

I woke up in the infirmary, with Annabeth, Will, and Chiron leaning over me. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw my eyes open. Knowing Annabeth, she probably refused to leave the infirmary. I tried to sit up, but Will and Annabeth pushed me back down. "Uh-uh, Percy. You aren't going anywhere. You have a fever of 104.3. So don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while." Annabeth argued. I just lay on my bed, not wanting to say anything. Will suggested I get some sleep, so I turned on my side and felt the room going black as I drifted out of consciousness.

Annabeth's POV:

When Percy fell asleep, I went to the beach and sat down by the water, trying to get my mind of Percy. Thalia came by, and seeing my sad expression, decided to be a good friend and ask what was wrong.

"Hey, Anna- whoa, what's wrong. What did Kelp-for-Brains do this time?" Thalia asked, trying to lighten my mood.

"Oh, nothing. He's just really sick. Will is waiting to get his test results back." I started crying as my voice cracked at the last part. "Thalia, I'm really worried about him, and I don't know if he'll be okay." I said, in between sobs.

"Annabeth, you know he'll be okay, he may be an idiot, but he always comes through." Thalia continued on like this, whispering comforting things in my ear.

Will's POV:

I was waiting to get the test results of Percy Jackson back, as I sat in my cabin. I just hope he'll be okay, I mean, he's a good friend, awesome fighter, savior of Olympus, but I don't think I've ever seen this type of sickness before. I was pulled away from my thoughts, as there was a knock at the door. I rose off my bed and opened it to find one of my half-sisters, holding the test results. Without a word, she stepped inside and handed me the results. "Would you like to see them?" I asked she nodded. _Wow,_ I thought, _talkative._ She was new at camp, only claimed 3 days ago, so she hasn't really treated any one. Her name was Marci. We read through the report, finding nothing I could recognize.

Annabeth's POV:

Will came to get me, saying he had bad news. Thalia came with us to the infirmary. We entered quietly, as Percy was still asleep. Will broke the bad news. They couldn't find anything familiar from the tests. I couldn't believe it. Suddenly, two bright flashes appeared. After recovering, We rubbed our eyes and saw Poseidon and Apollo. "My lords," I said, as I bowed to the gods. Will and Thalia did the same. "Why have you come?" asked Will.

"We have come about my son. I fear for his health. I have brought Apollo to heal him." Answered Poseidon, worry etched on his face. We were all scared, but now even more. If Apollo, god of healing, couldn't help Percy, nothing could.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I'm sorry. I have had writers block, and I have had to go to parties for graduation. Also my new baby cousin was just born, so I've been spending time with him. Remember when I said that there was percabeth fluff? Well, here it comes. Hope you enjoy it. This is the last chapter, so check out some of my other stories that I will write. Soon. Okay, on with the story. My keyboard sucks! I typed this part on a different computer, but soon there will be no capitals, cause that key I sbroken.

Disclaimer : Is this even necessary?! I seriously don't own any of this. Do you really think that I do?

Third person:

The gods had come and explained to Chiron and Percy's friends that they wanted to take percy to Olympus to find out what was wrong with him. Annabeth was scared. Thalia was scared. Everyone was scared. Poseidon took Percy into his arms, and he stayed in his motionless slumber. The gods transported themselves and everyone else to Olympus. Apollo immediately laid Percy on a bed and ran some test results. Annabeth stayed by Percy the whole time. Apollo came bursting into the room. " I have bad news."

"Is it about Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes. He has been poisoned with a rare poison. "Apollo stated, a sad look displayed on his face.

Annabeth's Pov:

I was so sad that percy, my best friend, my boyfriend, was poisoned. Then, I remembered that poison has cures. "Just give him the cure," I stated, "It is a poison, isn't it?"

"That's the problem, the only cure for this poison hasn't existed for years." Apollo told me.

I was sad, and I just knew he was going to die if he wasn't helped. I stayed by his side and held his hand,as everone left,seeing me do this. I fell asleep on his chest.

Iwake up the next morning still on percy. Apollo came in and told me that he could make a cure, but some one had tp go an a quest to get the one ingredient Apollo didn't have: Frozen Alaskan Titan Pioson . (I don't even know what that is, I threw a bunch of words to make some crazy thing.) "The problem is, the gods cannot protect you in alaska" said Apollo.

"Who is going on the quest?" I asked.

"well, we IMed your oracale, and she said gave a prophecy:

Two half bloods left behind

Ancient poison you must find

Beyond gods power you must reach

Saviors life they hope to keep

Travel west three half bloods will

Meeting a traitor on the hill

Soon a potion must be brewed

Or burn a sea green shroud "Apollo repeated.

Well that sucks. I don't want to leave Percy. "So I guess Percy will be staying. So will I." I stated. The quest went to Thalia Grover and nico.

Over the past few weeks, waiting for Thalia nico and Grover to come back, I stayed with Percy as his condition worsened more and more. His temperature rose to 105 degrees. I would talk to him and kiss him until ii had to stop. I really loved that seaweed brain.

Forward three weeks

When they came back with the potion, Thalia nico, and Grover came back battered and bruised. Then Apollo told me he needed a lock of Percy's true love's hair. I let him cut my hair and they forced the potion down his throat. We had him awake and weak in a couple of days. I guess I learned how much Percy loved me and how much I need him. To this day we still remember his sickness. It haunts him, the pain, and the confusion. Every now and then, he has to sit down and rest, because he'll never recover completely, but that's what I'm here for, guess. To take care of that boy I always loved. That seaweed brain of a demigod.

The end

Sorry its so sucky!


End file.
